1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to switches, and more particularly, to a switch which can stably engage in two positions such as an ON position or an OFF position.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotary switches are commonly used to selectably make or cut an electrical connection of an electric circuit. A rotary switch generally includes a rotary member rotably engaged with a stator. The stator includes a couple of positioning members, corresponding to “on” and “off” positions of the rotary member. Each positioning member has a concavity defined therein. The rotary member includes a locating bump protruding therefrom. When the rotary member is rotated, the locating bump is received in a selected one of the concavities, thereby precisely positioning the rotary member at the desired positioning member. However, the locating bump of the rotary member is liable to become worn or damaged after repeated use.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a snapping switch in which the above-mentioned problems are eliminated or at least alleviated.